piny_institute_of_new_yorkfandomcom-20200222-history
Labyrinth/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (Camra is recording) Piny Student: Ahh! Julia: She was very nice. Careful dummy Walters: Today I got a B but I deserve an A. (Eva knocks on the door and Tasha opens the door) (End of camra recording) Tasha: Eva? Eva: Hi, sis. Tasha: What are you doing here? Eva: I'm coming to live with you. Wow, this is better than I thought. This is gonna be so cool sis. You and me and Mrs. Larks. Tasha: What are you talking about you can't stay here. Eva: Please, please, please. Jane is ruining my life. Tasha: Stop it Eva. Eva:I don't know how hard it is dealing with your sister touch your personal stuff. Tasha: You should be at school. I'm gonna call mom. Eva: Don't please come on Tasha. We could play together, ride ponys, stuff our mouths with sweets the whole day. Tasha: Go home! Eva: Typical. Ms. Montclair: You did a great job today Michelle. Michelle: Thank you Ms. Montclair. Ms. Montclair: Well it's time to go don't forget that in a few hours we've got the runway at the global stadium. Michelle: I'll be there for sure. (humming) (Michelle walks over to the door and unnoticeably take the door handle off and walks right into the door) (Michelle tries to get the door open) Michelle: Help, is anybody there? Can someone open the door? (See's her dad and hits the window) Come on dad. Uh. Miss Bogart: Come on kid, the outdoor rehearsals can't wait. Michelle: This can't be happening. Wait. (gets out her phone text someone gor help then her phone dies) Nooo! (Sam opens the door) Sam: Michelle? Michelle: Sam, thank God you're here. The door is.. (Sam slams the door shut) Michelle: ..Locked Sam: Now I'm locked in too. Michelle: Uh, I need to get out if here I have a very important runway to get to in a few hours. Can't you call someone? Sam: Sorry, it's charging in my room. Michelle: Uh, there has to be another way to get out of here. Sam: Wait a second, the subway. Michelle: Why now? Time's running out and I'm gonna be late for the runway. Wait did you say subways. Sam: Yeah, every room in Piny is connected to underground tunnels. Michelle: Seriously? Are students suppose to know that. Sam: I don't think so. I discovered them when I found out that I sleep walk. Long story but I better show you the entrance backstage. (Tasha enters the room) Tasha: Eva, I'm the worst sister ever. How could I kick her out mom's going to kill me. Michelle: Eww, it stinks in here. Sam: Sorry, that was me. That way leads to the sewers. (They continue walking) Michelle: Hmm. Now what? Sam: I don't remember this place. Michelle: Well, lets try one and see where it ends up. (Tasha is talk someone then the person walks away) (Tasha's mom calls) (Sam and Michelle continue through the tunnels) (Tasha grabs Lilith and pulls her along) (Sam and Michelle still try find their way out of the tunnels) (Tasha continues to search for her sister with Lilith) (Sam and Michelle stop at a sign and they point their fingers in opposite directions) (Tasha and Lilith continue to have no luck with finding Eva) (Sam and Michelle still fail to find a way out of the tunnels) (Tasha starts putting up missing signs for Eva) (Tasha and Lilith hand out missing signs) Michelle: We're walking around in circles. We're totally lost. Michelle and Sam: Huh? Sam: I'm pretty sure this wasn't here before. Tasha: Come on, don't just sit there. Help me! Lilith: We spent an hour looking for your sister. We looked everywhere, I'm starting to suspect your sister was never really here. Perhaps you imagined it. Tasha: Imaged it my butt. On your feet now! Will: Hey guys, has anyone seen Sam? Tasha: No time for Sam. We're into brat chasing now. (Tasha walks off) Lilith: She thunks she lost her sister somewhere on campus. Michelle: This is useless, we're going to trapped here forever. This is weird where did this stuff come from? Sam: Hmm maybe, there's this legend. Michelle: Huh? Sam: Some say that Piny was built on top of an old Indian burial ground. Michelle: (laughs) come on Sam, those tails are just nonsense. (Sam and Michelle hear someone in the distance) (They see Eva and scream and Eva screams back) Eva: Wait, why are we screaming? And what are you doing in my home? Michelle: You're home? Eva: Yeah, cozy ain't it? Michelle: Do I know you your face looks fimilar. Eva: Hey, don't touch Mrs. Sparks. Sam: I don't get it, how long have you been here? Eva: Since I came here, duh. I'm building my secret home here. Michelle: And don't you think your parents are worried sick looking for you? Eva: Uh, you ask a lot of questions pinky. Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone. Michelle: Huh? (Mr Fairchild is plunging a toilet) Eva: Maybe you could stay a little bit. Michelle: We better find a way out soon. Tasha: Wait, shh, I swear I heard my sister singing. Will: Uh, stinky socks, Sam must be here. Lilith: Okay guys, conspiracy theories aside. Why don't we just end this detective game. (Tasha and Will look back at Lilith) Lilith: We have an hour to get to Michelle's debute. Tasha: Shhh! (They hear Eva sing) Tasha: Did you hear that? (Eva continues to sing) Michelle: Huh? What..what..is that? (Michelle, Sam and Eva see the skeleton and scream) Tasha: Did you hear that? Sam: No way, it's Mrs. Bones. You must have been here for 2 years huh. Anatomy lessons are not the same without you. Michelle: I swear this school is going to drive me crazy. Eva: Okay, Momma Lindsay wins. I was sharing my room with Jane. Lesson learned. Now, can we get out of here please. Michelle: Momma Lindsay? Jane? Wait, I knew your face is familar you're Tasha's sister. Eva: Yes, yes, yes I'm her. I mean Eva. Can you call her. Michelle: Believe me, if I could we wouldn't be here. Tasha: Ms Bones, in the same place I left you. Michelle and Sam: Tasha?! Eva: Tasha? (Tasha and Eva hug) Tasha: I've been looking for you everywhere what were you thinking? Eva: Sorry. Tasha: I thought I lost you weirdo. Michelle: Hey Sammy, I know this day was insane but thanks for being there. (Michelle kisses Sam on the cheek) Lilith: I don't want to ruin thus beautiful moment but don't you have an important runway Michelle? Michelle: Oh my god, I gotta go. (Michelle and Lilith are looking at pictures) Lilith: Why is Austin always at every event? I can't believe I share blood with that moron. (Michelle laughs) Tasha: I told you Eva you can't take my room don't even try it. Eva: Well, It's up to mom then. Tasha: Mom, why did you give her my room? (Eva laughs) Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes